Hot melt processable adhesive compositions are able to adhere to various products efficiently since they solidify in a short time, and are highly safe to human body since the adhesive compositions do not require solvents. Therefore, the adhesive compositions are used in a variety of fields.
Examples of the application of such an adhesive composition may include an adhesive label.
As a method for producing an adhesive label, usually adopted production method is to melt a hot melt adhesive, coat a substrate such as a release paper with the molten hot melt adhesive by a coating apparatus such as a die-coater, and process the obtained adhesive sheet by cutting thereof into a fixed size using a die-cutter to make a product.
In such a processing method, if the adhesive composition has low die-cutting properties; in particular, if problem occurs such that the adhesive composition forms threads when the adhesive sheet is cut by a die-cutter and the adhesive composition adheres to the die, problems such as remarkable deterioration in the product value of the adhesive label and the decrease in productivity.
For such a problem, for example, Patent Literature 1 describes an adhesive composition in which a styrene-isoprene diblock copolymer and a tackifier are blended in the substance such as a styrene-isoprene-styrene block copolymer.
Also, Patent Literature 2 describes, for example, an elastomer composition that contains an aromatic vinyl-isoprene block copolymer having two or more of a poly-aromatic vinyl block, an aromatic vinyl-isoprene diblock copolymer, and poly-isoprene respectively in a specific amount, and a content of an aromatic vinyl monomer unit is in a specific range.